


Late nights

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester Will Be a Good Dad, Female Jack Kline, Gen, Jack is Jackie because Jack is a girl, Sam Winchester is a Good Dad, and this is a start for him, once He’s got his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Kudos are always appreciated!





	Late nights

Dean couldn’t sleep, It’s 4:23 AM and he couldn’t stop the sick and twisted thoughts running through his mind because of his fear of Sam being hurt while on a solo Job.

He didn’t even know how Sam convinced him to let him go alone but he was regretting it

Sighing and sitting up, he runs his fingers through his already bedhead hair and pulls on his robe and stalks off to the kitchen to grab a snack

He decides to go into the living room/library he pulls out a random book about banshees and other supernatural shit but it can’t distract him from the fear and nagging feeling in the back of his head.

”Are you Alright?” A soft feminine voice breaks through the cold silence of the bunker, Jumping and letting out a string of cuss words he stands up and tower over the half-angel, who, doesn’t look  intimidated in the slightest way.

She simply cocks her head a little in such a cas manner way that it makes the heart ache worse

”I didn’t mean to scare you, I can sense you distress and-”

“I’m fine.” Deans voice is gruff and firm with a threat undertoned with it.

Jackie takes a step back, not wanting to impose. She nods and makes her way back to her room.

She stops before continuing.

”I miss him too, and I also worry, I hope that you can see one day that I am not my father nor will I ever be. Goodnight Dean.” She speaks, Dean turns to look at her but her back is faced to him.

Halfway up the stairs Dean yells

”Come sit with me kid! I’m hungry so I’ll make us some burgers!” 

He watched as she whirls around confusion and shock written on her face before a wide smile appears, the same one that cas would give when He burgers or saw a bee.

It makes his heart ache even more but he ignores it in favor of smiling.

She makes her way down the stairs and Dean throws an arm around her and leads them into the kitchen where they cook and Dean makes her listen to Guns N’ Roses and other old rock bands.

~

Sam walks into the bunker in the wee hours of the morning, he hears soft snoring from somewhere close, figuring it’s Dean he makes his way to it but the sight that greets him makes a smile grace his lips.

Dean and Jackie are huddled together, Jacks curled up into his side while dean has a protective arm threw around. It almost looks, feathery.

If he snaps a picture and saves it to his file

well no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
